<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>John Watson, Under the lens by macgyvershe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817144">John Watson, Under the lens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe'>macgyvershe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dr John Watson - Freeform, Fluffy with a touch of sexy, Inexperienced Sherlock, John is a good flatmate, M/M, Sherlock is doing his regular analysis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:46:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John is tired. Sherlock is doing his regular analysis. Everything leads to something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Watson &amp; Sherlock Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>John Watson, Under the lens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't forget to leave a kudo. You know you want to! Comments are welcome. Readers feel free to make requests. I don't promise to fulfill every suggestion, but everything thing is taken under consideration.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There had been an emergency call out to all medical personnel inside and outside the area of the bomb explosion. Everyone and his dog claimed responsibility for the blast. As it turned out, it was just a couple of deranged lads out on a bombing spree to high light their deranged political orientation. The injured numbered in the hundreds. The first responders filled the void of the bomb crater like massive amounts of worker bees. Humanity at its best, trying to care for the those injured by its very worse.</p><p>John had come off four days of back to back shifts. Which he pulled off quite well. Thank you very much. Though he was an old horse, he could still pull his weight. When he made it home; he divested himself of clothing, took a cleansing hot shower only moments before he passed out on his welcoming bed.</p><p>(-_-)</p><p>Relatively later in time, John felt his awareness slowly float to the surface of his mind. Blinking tired deep midnight blue eyes, his eyes determine that Sherlock Holmes is viewing him with his laser like focus; his hand held magnifying lens only centimeters away.</p><p>“Can I help you?” The snark in John’s voice is only at level two.</p><p>A large silver green eye viewed through his magnifying lens is looking at John. “Hum. Are you aware that your hair follicles are at a two to one ratio of blonde to silver grey?”</p><p>“Not completely understanding why that is relevant?”</p><p>“I’m doing a concentrated overview of your entire data set, it has been six months since my last study and I want to maintain my regulatory standards.”</p><p>“Ta. I thought you were just being a pain my arse for fun.” John snorts, lifting himself onto his elbows in the bed.</p><p>Now he can see that Sherlock has a tablet propped up on the night stand; a spreadsheet on the screen for entering data on John H. Watson (Dr./Captain).</p><p>“You are dead serious about this, yeah I get that. Have you gathered all the data you need?”</p><p>“If you could just remain in bed for another fifteen minutes. Exposing your entire body immediately or in increments if that would be more to your sensibilities. I’m only about a half way through my data acquisition.”</p><p>Huffing a great breath through a widening smile; John flops back onto his bed and flips the blankets off his naked body. John can see Sherlock’s eyes widen. Apparently full access is something he hadn’t thought possible. </p><p>Now the scanning begins in earnest. John can almost feel the laser scrutiny of those exotic eyes along his body. It not new to him. Only in that he’s never been completely naked before that gaze. His skin feels sensitized as Sherlock’s warm exhales are causing his muscles to quiver at such close quarters.</p><p>“Are these squirming motions controllable?” Sherlock sits back.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry. Your warm breath is strangely tickling on my skin.” John straightens out his body. Contracting all his musculature at once, then relaxing back into a normal easy state.</p><p>Sherlock is watching. He is very still. His lips part. Blinking exotic eyes; tilting his head in a bird like motion. There is a hypnotic, Sherlock’s slipped on the rug in his Mind Palace look, in his blue/green eyes.</p><p>“Sherlock.” John’s bemused grin starts to morph into a questioning glare. “Sherlock?”</p><p>The mad mind machine trips off line; then sizzles with sparks of electricity flying here, there and everywhere.</p><p>John reaches out to touch Sherlock’s arm; as Sherlock brings his gaze to where they are now connected. </p><p>“John. I’ve not experienced this sensation before.”</p><p>“What, exactly, are you experiencing?”</p><p>“It seems my transport is initiating its own affectations.” Sherlock looks at his own crotch. Both he and John can see that there is a not so minor swelling in that area.</p><p>“Hum. Why don’t you think of all the permutations of PI.” John suggests. </p><p>“The strength of your over all body structure is superb. I find that there is a disconcerting perfection about your physicality. Your proportions are utterly exotic, John.”</p><p>John clears his throat and flips the blankets to cover his nakedness. “Have you had these feelings before today?”</p><p>“When I was quite young. I thought I had deleted them.”</p><p>“Well, in this doctors opinion, you are suffering from a mild case of arousal. It will dissipate in a short period of time. And, luckily for you, there will be no adverse side effects.” </p><p>“You are mocking me, John Watson. You are quite annoying when you are mocking me.”</p><p>John giggles. “Sorry, my dear. It is a common occurrence lately. I will attempt to cease and desist this behavior.”</p><p>Sherlock stares into John’s eyes. “What if I’d like to explore this attention my body is paying to you?”</p><p>John wiggles his toes. Places his hands behind his head as he looks at the ceiling. “Then I’d say that, I too, would be interested in pursuing this further. If you are comfortable with it.”</p><p>“I would have to engage in some rather rigorous research prior to our furtherance of the pursuit of such activity.” Sherlock sits up ramrod straight and waggles his eyes a tad at John. </p><p>“Or we could be enthusiastically spontaneous. Just do what feels good for as long...”</p><p>“Would that be wise?”</p><p>“Sometimes you just want to have fun, Sherlock.”</p><p>“Not sure that would be sustainable.”</p><p>“There are no expectations. No preconceived conditions. Sexual matters should be fluid and carefree as...”</p><p>“John, do I strike you as a carefree individual?”</p><p>John’s lips purse in a suppressed smirk. “You are a genius on so many levels, Sherlock. I see no reason why you couldn’t be the most superlative sexual partner in the history of the universe.”</p><p>“That is raising the bar rather high, in my opinion.”</p><p>“Well, would you rather go back to data collection?” John flips the blankets back off his body.</p><p>Immediately, Sherlock flicks the blankets back over John and swoops in to reside to the left of John on the bed. </p><p>“Upon further cerebration, I think we should work on a wide range of options.”   </p><p>“That sounds really intriguing to me, Sherlock. Where would you like to begin?”</p><p>Sherlock smiles youthfully as he leans in to brush a chaste kiss across John’s cheek. At the same time his large elegant hand enters the blankets at the level of John’s crotch. </p><p>“You need to move your magnifier.” John says nonchalantly, as he snogs Sherlock into tomorrow. “It’s poking me in one of my data points.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>